thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Hethe (Universe A)
The Hethe are the supreme beings and creators of all of Existence in Universe A. They are the only beings known to be unambiguously evil. History All that is and ever was in Universe A was because of the Hethe. The origin of these beings, and almost everything else about them, is a mystery. There are rumors that the Hethe were once mortal beings themselves, but this is unproven. No being knows the true names of the Hethe, and few know of their existence; the word "Hethe" itself derives from the Arkn's fanatical worship of these supposed "gods." Despite all races being morally ambiguous, these beings were, and will always be, of the greatest of all evil. Other than The Fallen One, Ma'lek, the Hethe rarely interacted with the Arkn or Dekn, preferring to sit and watch from outside Existence itself, in the realm of Xua. The power of the Hethe was so vast that had they wanted to, they could have ended the war and wiped out all of existence. However, they chose not to, as they found the war between the Arkn and the Dekn entertaining. Description Cedric Kharon recounts the Hethe as having blank, smooth, bird-like skulls with no orifices. They all wore cloaks made of the darkest of darkness, shrouded from light. Bones of unknown origin protruded from holes in the cloaks, and they leaked what resembled foul primordial fluid (known as Cluxious). They had some involvement and interactions with Edgar Kharon, who was later given care of Cedric, the only offspring and descendant of the creatures. Little is known about these things, however, beyond the stuff of legends. List of Hethe De'ebo: The Creator. Wore a top hat. Cre'vial: The Spectator. Wore a bowler hat. Leg'leg: The Bastard. Wore the helmet of a medieval knight. Zag'orv: The Adventurer. Wore a tricorn hat. Fab'ras: The Wise. Formerly had a cowboy hat; now wears nothing. Tum'to: The Warmonger. Donned a set of elk-like antlers. Gar'sha: The Mother. Wore a hood; with the hood down, it donned a fez. Ma'lek: The Guilted One. Wore a flatcap. Descriptions De'ebo was the first and original Hethe to exist. Whether or not it created the other Hethe is unknown. This Hethe created the Deedrn I-F, and the Dekn. The first Dekn, Hash'bor'kanibal, would be its vessel and a manifestation of its power, possessing a portion of it. Cre'vial was the second Hethe to show up. Rather than taking part in De'ebo's creating, Cre'vial sat back and observed, until coming forth to meld together the first Arkn, Gynesis, from existing Dekn. Leg'leg '''was the third Hethe to be, and was notably the first to exhibit any sort of evil traits, demonstrated by destroying that which Ma'lek originally created. As punishment, any idea posed by Leg'leg was up to a group decision of all eight Hethe. In addition to this, Leg'leg was not allowed to create a Deedrn, and instead created the second Arkn, Gilgamesh. '''Zag'orv was the fourth Hethe to come forth. While Zag'orv disliked creating, it is said that the Hethe did gain enjoyment from studying and analyzing that which the other's created, gaining the first bit of what would be known as knowledge. Zag'orv created the Deedrn, H-O-W. Fab'ras was the fifth Hethe to arise, and the only Hethe to actively question existence. The Seeker was always answered, but never satisfied by answers. This is the Hethe that created the Deedrn, W-H-Y. Tum'to was the sixth Hethe to become, and the angriest. To repose for its anger as a vent, Tum'to helped spark the Arkn and Dekn war, and notably created both the third Arkn, Abaddon, and the Deedrn D-I-E. Gar'sha was the seventh and almost final Hethe to appear and is known collectively as the Mother, but notably the least powerful. Gar'sha took part in creating the oceans of humanity's realm along with the stars. Alongside this, rather than creating a Deedrn, it created the fourth Arkn, Raziel. Ma'lek was an unexpected eighth Hethe and the youngest. While Ma'lek loved the creations, it did not seem to get along with the other Hethe, especially Leg'leg. Ma'lek did not create a Deedrn however, and opted to create something different instead: Humanity. Fate Universe A Billions of Infinities into the future of the Universe A, Voidweb had grown massive and uncontrolled. As Universe X developed, De’ebo watched in spite over this newly growing universe alongside his right hand, Fab’ras. While the two gods kept watch over this newly birthed universe, they were blind to the battle taking place in A: the remaining Hethe, not contented with a powerless existence, had foolishly attempted to return to the old universe, only to find it overwhelmed by the God Eater. Leg’leg was overtaken by Voidweb, with Ga'rsha soon following suit. Zag’orv, Tum’to, and Cre’vial, unable to contact De’ebo, all attempted evacuation. As they entered Xua, Tum’to stayed back to hold it off as they escaped, but was attacked. Cre’vial and Zag’orv were sealing away the entrance to Xua when the Voidweb-infected Tum’to burst in, attacking Cre’vial and consuming him. With Cre'vial consumed, the only remaining Universe A Hethe stayed in Universe X, where they are safe – for the time being. Universe E Following the Battle of the Arknza (and the death of The Carver), De'ebo was disappointed at the loss of his puppet. He departed from the Universe, as it no longer held anything of interest for him; the rest of the Hethe followed suit, departing for parts unknown. Notes and Trivia * Hethian-blooded beings do not experience time in the same way as mortal beings (such as humans). For them, there are only two fixed points: the Beginning of Time, and the End Times. Category:Beings Category:Hethe Category:Antagonists Category:Alliances Category:Universe A Category:Hethe (Universe A) Category:Alliances (Universe A) Category:Beings (Universe A)